Game machines including wagering game machines such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a part of the gaming industry for several years. A number of game machines now include game chairs (used by the game player) incorporated as part of the game machines. In particular, these game machines can be electrically coupled to the game chairs to enhance the player experience. For example, speakers can be incorporated into the game chairs to enable surround sound as part of the game play.